Look for me by Moonlight
by Nameless Moonlight5
Summary: Summary: Just a sappy terrible little oneshot I came up with after watching episode 24 of Onmyou Taisenki and because there is so few of this pairing. RikuKogenta pairing R&R please!


Summary: Just a sappy terrible little one-shot I came up with after watching episode 24 of Onmyou Taisenki and because there is so few of this pairing. Riku/Kogenta pairing R&R please!

Warnings: Probably a lot of OCCness, Shounen Ai

Parings: Riku/Kogenta

Disclaimer: I don't own Onmyou Taisenki or any of its characters (Though I wish I did).

**Look for me by Moonlight**

Moonlight streamed through the shades of a bedroom that was otherwise shrouded in darkness. A bedroom that was owned by a Riku Tachibana and his temporally roommate Souma Asuka. One of these said boys were in a fitful sleep, his smallish limbs spread out around him to show of one that was a restless sleeper. The other boy, Riku, was not as lucky as his small friend.

For Riku was wide-awake and staring at the all but dark ceiling covering him from the night sky. Riku had a lot on his mind since he had regained his memories and his shikigami, Kogenta. He had finally found out about his mysterious past and the fate of his loving mother. A tear rolled out of his eyes and made its way towards his hair considering he was still lying upon his flat bed. But that was not truly the reason upon why he was still awake at such a late hour. No, it was because of what he had almost lost.

Or rather what he _had_ lost and had regained. More tears shed quietly as Riku pondered the feeling of lost that he had had in his gut for the brief time that he did not have Kogenta. It had been his fault he knew, his fault and only his fault. He had allowed his darkness encased in his heart take control and for that reason he had almost lost the person most precious to him.

Blinking Riku suddenly but quietly bolted up so that he was now in a sitting position with his single blanket pooled in his lap. Bringing a hand to his clammy forehead Riku swallowed. Since when had he considered Kogenta his most precious person? Running his hand through his unusual looking hair Riku pondered about this for a second before coming to a conclusion that gave him solace. _When I first met him…_ Was all Riku could think. Riku's shoulders slumped in seemingly relief and though he did not lie back down he looked much more relaxed.

But this way of thinking brought another issue at hand, an issue that could not wait until morning. Setting his jaw in determination Riku grabbed his Drive from its position next to his bed and got up. Then, quietly tiptoeing so not to awaken the former Chi-Ryuu Tōjinshi, Riku left his apartment. It was a full moon that night as Riku stealthily moved up the street. Though once he reached the end of the block Riku stopped and raised his Drive to eye-level.

"Kogenta? Are you awake?" Riku whispered to the drive.

_"Huh? Riku? Why did you wake me up so late at night, is there a battle?" _Came a very sleepy and disgruntled Byakko's reply. Riku smiled at the irritated voice but did not reply to Kogenta's questions and instead thrust the drive out in front of him.

"Shikigami! God Descend!" Riku cried. Kogenta appeared in front of him and jumped up before landing and striking his usual pose.

"Kogenta of the Byakko, Kenzan!" Kogenta yelled before blinking and looking around the deserted street in confusion before focusing his eyes on Riku.

"Where is our opponent?" Kogenta asked. Riku gave a thin smile before turning and walking up the street leaving a very confused Kogenta alone. Kogenta blinked and annoyance flared so when he turned around to face Riku's back he was yelling.

"Riku! Why the hell did you bring me out here if there is no one to battle?!" Kogenta yelled in fury. Riku stopped and turned around to face him.

"I want to walk with you under the moonlight," Riku said simply.

"What?" Kogenta asked in utter disbelief.

"Please?" Riku said. Kogenta gaped at Riku before gathering his composure and crossing his arms.

"Such a waste of time," Kogenta muttered grudgingly in defeat as he walked up to where Riku was still standing. Riku gave him a smile and with a brush of fingers against Kogenta's furry arm Riku began walking again with a very bemused Kogenta following him.

"Why are we here?" Kogenta asked after so long a silence, his tail lashing this way and that as he looked around the familiar area of the shrine.

"No reason," Riku lied as he walked over to the shrine.

"Are we entering the Fukumaden?" Kogenta asked glancing up at the full moon above his head. Riku did not answer but turned his back on the shrine to stare at Kogenta.

"Answer me!" Kogenta raged at him.

"Sit down here Kogenta," Riku stated indicating the stairs to the shrine behind him with a casual wave of his hand. Grunting back a retort Kogenta decided to humor his Tōjinshi and strode past Riku to sit down upon the stairs figuring that if he listened to him Riku would answer his questions.

"Now what?" Kogenta growled as Riku turned once again to look down at the Byakko. Riku took a deep intake of breath and leaned forward to lightly touch lips with Kogenta. The kiss was over as quickly as it had been ignited. Riku straightened up and adverted his eyes from Kogenta waiting silently for Kogenta to speak.

Kogenta on the other hand was flabbergasted staring up at Riku with wide eyes. He knew that Riku had just kissed him for he have seen it before when humans had fallen in love but never had it had happened to him! Kogenta opened his mouth to speak but found him self-closing it again. He really did not know what to say to Riku.

Finally grasping upon the courage he had earlier Riku looked up to analyze Kogenta's face considering the Byakko had yet to speak. Kogenta's eyes were unreadable though he kept opening and closing his mouth and had this situation had not been so serious Riku would have laughed at Kogenta's impression of a fish. Red-hot anger flared within Riku however and in a rare showing of fury Riku yelled at Kogenta.

"Say something!" Riku yelled at his shikigami. Kogenta opened his mouth once more but closed it again and closed his eyes before opening them and reaching up with both of his clawed hands. Riku closed his eyes expecting a blow from his easily angered friend but it did not come for Kogenta merely wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled Riku forward so that their noses were nearly touching.

"What is wrong Riku?" Kogenta asked, his usual rough voice soft. Riku opened his eyes and blinked in surprise for both his sudden closeness to Kogenta but also for the seemingly random question. Marveling over this Riku pondered what exactly was _wrong_ and what exactly had made him come up with the courage to kiss Kogenta besides the discovery of believing that Kogenta was his most precious someone. Hot tears erupted from his eyes as he thought about the past couple of days and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kogenta's waist in a parody hug of the one they shared in hell though this one was much more intimate and it left Riku an awkward position though he did not care if he fell or not.

"I almost lost you…" Riku whispered. He half expected Kogenta to exclaim humorously 'what that was all?" but Kogenta merely pulled him closer so that their lips were just millimeters away from touching again.

"I am not going anywhere, Riku," Kogenta said. Riku trembled and let go of Kogenta's waist as well as lean backwards as far Kogenta's arms would let him go. His violet eyes were full of spite though Kogenta did not think it was for him.

"Of course you say that now because you have no intention of leaving me but what happens if _I_ mess up again? What happens then Kogenta?" Riku all but yelled at Kogenta. To Riku's surprise Kogenta grinned.

"You will come and get me from hell again," Kogenta said simply. Riku stared at Kogenta's grin for a moment before leaning forward and burrowing his face into Kogenta's chest.

"I might forget you for good…" Riku whispered. Kogenta sighed and lifted one clawed hand from behind Riku's neck and buried it into Riku's hair to begin stroking it to soothe Riku.

"That wouldn't happen, Riku," Kogenta said. Riku bolted up glaring at Kogenta. _Wow, _Kogenta thought vaguely looking into those violet eyes that could drown someone if they looked into them to long, _Second explosion in the same night._

"But you don't know that Kogenta!" Riku spat, "We don't know what will happen in the future… we don't know…" Riku completely deflated at the end of his tirade.

"You're right Riku, we don't know what will happen in the future… so we have to live right now in the present," Kogenta stated. Riku swallowed.

"May I kiss you?" Riku asked. Kogenta blinked.

"You are asking me now?" Kogenta asked, his voice low and husky. Riku smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kogenta's again.

Seconds, minutes, hours later found the two lying upon the top of the steps. Kogenta was on his back and staring up at the moon while Riku was flushed against him, his cheek resting upon Kogenta's chest with his eyes closed. Kogenta wondered briefly if Riku was asleep but decided not to disturb Riku to find out. _Look for me by Moonlight… _Kogenta frowned at the seemingly random words that ran through his head and wondered where he had heard or seen those words before.

Riku shifted this than and Kogenta focused on him wondering exactly what Riku would react if he woke up and forgotten what had happened between them this night. But Riku merely settled down again and Kogenta thought he continued to sleep until Riku whispered 'I love you' to him. Kogenta blinked wondering the true meaning of those words until a cocky smirk came to his face.

"Love you too, idiot," Kogenta whispered. Riku made a noise of contentment as a smile came upon his face as he drifted back into the embrace of sleep.

**Well that did not turn out the way it was in my mind… All well. I hoped you liked it and if I get enough reviews (and finish watching the series) I am hoping to make a sequel of this that is after the ending of the series. Thanks for reading! **

_**Nameless Moonlight5**_


End file.
